Provehito in Altum
by Wolfsbanes
Summary: Just as he thinks life starts to go back to normal, despite his werewolf best friend and his hunter girlfriend, strange murders and disappearances begin to happen in Beacon Hills and they have nothing to do with wolves. Stiles can't help but think, "This is not a Harry Potter book, I'd like one normal year of high school please!" Read inside for more details :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello! :) So, this is going to take place after the end of season dos (2!) Just as he thinks life starts to go back to normal, despite his werewolf best friend and his hunter girlfriend, strange murders and disappearances begin to happen in Beacon Hills and they have nothing to do with wolves. Stiles can't help but think, "This is not a Harry Potter book, I'd like one normal year of high school please!" ~ The only thing changing is that there's no alpha pack coming to town. Erica and Boyd simply ran away together because they deserve to live in peace for a while. The story is going to delve into certain... supernatural things ;) so yeah, it's gonna be fun! Hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** (this goes for all chapters) I don't own Teen Wolf, blah blah. Yeah okay.

* * *

Stiles was up in his room playing his usual dose of video games. It was an off day when he didn't get to play, but now that it was summer he had loads of time to. A bonus, there was hardly anything werewolf related going on. Boy and Erica had run off together, Scott was controlling himself better than ever, and Derek was doing God knows what wherever he was.

There was a bright flash outside followed by a loud bang of thunder that he felt shake the entire house and the electricity was cut off.

"No! No! NO!" he shouted and threw his controller off to the side.

With a sigh, he stood up and was about to go to his desk to sit and mess around on his laptop when he realized mostly everything he did required Internet and that was not working at the moment. He looked around and decided to sit on the window sill and picked up a stress ball, squeezing it between his hands. It was very overcast in the area, the clouds dark and looked heavy with moisture as it rained down. He looked up at the sky once again and saw another flash of lightning followed by the usual rumble of the thunder.

"Damn you Thor." he muttered with a glare and looked down to the streets.

There was a big white truck parked out in the house across the street. A house that had been empty for a few months because the owners left due to foreclosure. He didn't see anyone in the drivers seat but then out of nowhere he saw a hooded figure with a big box jump out from behind and run into the house. He scrunched his eyebrows together and stopped fiddling with his ball.

New neighbors?

_Who the hell would want to move to Beacon Hills? More like hell. Beacon Hell. Heh. Hehe._

The lights came on suddenly and he thanked the Gods.

Stiles continued to watch for any signs of their new neighbors but not much happened for the next few minutes. Just as he was about to get up, he saw his dad's police car, but he didn't pull into their driveway, he pulled into the front neighbor's house. Raising an eyebrow, he stood then and saw his father run out of the car and to the front door. After a few knocks, someone opened the door; it looked to be a woman. Stiles' dad went inside and didn't come out for another few minutes. He was getting impatient and decided to go downstairs.

Getting himself the pizza rolls from the freezer, he took the bag out and plated a few handfuls. Putting them in the microwave, he set a time so that they'd unfreeze and be hot and ready to eat. He didn't feel like putting them in the oven to toast.

_Eff that, I'm hungry._

Twiddling his fingers together and drumming on the counter, his pizza rolls were just about halfway done when he heard the front door open.

"Dad?" he called out.

"Yeah Stiles, it's me!"

Stiles headed out of the kitchen and stopped short almost colliding with his father's body and he smiled.

"Heyyyyy dad, what's up?"

His father sighed, "Not much, son. Can I have like two feet personal space to take my jacket off?" he asked.

Stiles nodded, "Right, Sorry…"

The sheriff nodded and took his jacket off, following his son into the kitchen and he dropped the clothing item onto the back of the dining table chair.

"What are you making?" he asked, observing the microwave.

"Pizza rolls. Which you can't have. I bought a turkey wrap from the deli today for you, it's in the fridge." Stiles said, staring at the numbers counting down.

Mr. Stilinski rolled his eyes at his son. He was a grown man, _I could damn well eat whatever I wanted, right?_ Apparently not. Thanks to his son who as of recently was all up in his business would stop him if he ate anything fried, high in sugar or sodium, etc, etc. It was a bit annoying. But nonetheless, he opened up the fridge and picked up a clear plastic box that held the turkey wrap.

"So, why were you out in front?" Stiles asked as soon as he took out his food from the microwave.

"How did you… never mind, uh-those are our new neighbors. Moved here from Colorado." he replied with a mouthful.

"Colorado? Why'd they move here?" Stiles wondered aloud, sitting in front of his dad.

"The father is a medical examiner. He's going to be working alongside our police department. With all the recent murders and strange events happening lately, we need the best help we can get. They offered him a good salary and found him a nice home for his family, he liked the area, thought it was peaceful and decided to leave the city life. Mom's a traveler so she's gone for days on end. They have a kid too."

Stiles nodded, "Boy or girl?"

"Why does it matter?" his dad asked.

Stiles looked at him dumbly, "Hello! It matters, for reasons."

"I have no idea to be honest, he just mentioned a kid, I don't know…"

Stiles rolled his eyes and stood, going into the fridge to get a soda can and turned back.

"See ya later, power came back on so I'm gonna play some Assassin's Creed."

* * *

The following morning, Stiles was in bed in a deep sleep. His mouth was wide open, drool coming out of the side. His sheets were a tangled mess around his legs. It was a few minutes passed three o'clock in the afternoon so he would wake soon. Falling asleep every night past four A.M. was taking its toll on the boy. There was a loud shrill in the room suddenly and Stiles bolted up, getting off the bed and tripping on the floor in the process of trying to detangle himself from the bed. He groaned and crawled over to his desk where his phone sat charging and he picked it up quickly.

"Hello," he answered, half asleep.

"Dude, where are you? You promised you'd come to the park today, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago…"

Stiles' eyes went wide listening to his best friend Scott's voice and he mentally cursed himself.

"Sorrrryyy! I stayed up late again… fuckers online didn't leave me alone. I'll be there in like twenty."

"Alright, see ya." Scott said.

Stiles stood up and quickly got dressed in his khaki's and a long sleeved school shirt he owned. Checking outside the window for a moment, he noticed the sun was out and very bright. It was a nice day unlike the previous afternoon and he almost slept through it. Like most days now… When he looked down, he noticed two cars across the street parked in the driveway of the new neighbors; no longer was the white moving truck there. One was a silver Mercedes, another he couldn't tell but it looked nice as hell and it was black as well.

Turning, he slipped his shoes on and picked up both his cell phone and keys. He flew downstairs and out the door. Just as he was about to get in his beloved Jeep, he turned his head to see a person just across the street. It wasn't just any person though, it was a female. A female who was bent over, in very low cut jean shorts. He dropped his keys on the ground and at that moment, the girls stood upright and turned her head to look around. She caught his gaze and she raised an eyebrow at the creeper who was staring at her.

"Fuck." Stiles breathed and bent down to pick up his keys.

Fumbling with the different keys and keychains that were just not necessary, he finally found the one that was to his car and he hadn't even noticed that the girl had crossed the street and was now slowly taking a few steps towards him.

"Yahhhh…. heyyy!" Stiles said in surprise.

The girl, who now up close looked about a thousand times better than far away, smiled. She had a nice smile, Stiles thought to himself. Her lips were in a nice curve, tinted with purple lipstick. Her hair was long and dark, down in soft curls. She had the greenest eyes, like moss. Her skin was almost as pale as his. Her high-waisted shorts were cut off at the bottom to reveal milky white, soft looking thighs and her shirt was too baggy but Stiles could just imagine what was under there; and then that's when he realized he was just checking her out. Right in front of her face. He was about to drool. Shit.

"Sorry… hi… you caught me off guard." he said quickly.

"Right…" she said quietly, but her face looked full of amusement.

Her voice was velvety, soft, husky.

"Hi, I'm Stiles… you must be our new neighbor. My dad's the sheriff." he said, sticking his hand out.

The girl looked down and extended her own hand to shake his. While his hand was slightly calloused and clammy, hers was as soft as a baby's bottom. Stiles didn't ever want to let go. Is this what love at first sight feels like? Of course it does, I've fallen in love with like fifty different girls this year alone….

"Nice to meet you Stiles, and yeah. My parents and I moved just yesterday. Your dad passed by to welcome us."

Fuck yeah! New neighbor's kid is a chick! A hot ass beautiful chick!

_You see dad, it definitely mattered whether it was a girl or a guy…_

"Cool… well… welcome to Beacon Hills. I hope you have a good time here." he said with a nod.

"I hope so too… I better get back, I just crossed over here to say hi. I have a lot to unpack though and you look like you were going somewhere just now, so… see you around." she said with a smile and Stiles early fainted.

While Lydia was all bright, light, and an open-book basically… this girl was dark, and mysterious looking… there was definitely something about her.

"See you around!" Stiles said with a wave and she nodded as she backed up to cross the street again.

Stiles got into his jeep and adjusted his dick in his pants. He felt way too hot and bothered by that encounter. And it was totally in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude." Scott muttered.

"Bro…" Stiles sighed.

"You sound like me when I first met Allison…" Scott said.

"For real?" Stiles asked.

"Definitely. Maybe worse. Because you're not even a werewolf… my everything was heightened when I met her. Damn… you got it bad."

"How do you know?"

"Because you've been talking about her for twenty minutes now. Did you even get her name?"

Stiles groaned and threw his lacrosse stick down.

"No! Fuck!"

Stiles hit himself in the forehead for his stupidity. How could he have forgotten to ask for her name? He introduced himself, and he didn't even… fuck! _What was her name?! _How come she didn't tell him? This was going to eat him up the rest of the day. And it was going to be a long one…

The boys hadn't been playing very long. As soon as Stiles arrived at the school field, he started to go on and on about his new neighbor. It started off by, "_You will never guess what just happened…_" to, "_Damn, her legs… her legs! You should have seen her!"_

"What do I do?" he asked.

Scott laughed and hit him with his lacrosse stick, "Ask her for her name later, you idiot. Jeez… also… what happened to Lydia, huh?"

With a shrug, Stiles sat on the grass and began to tighten the laces on his stick.

"I don't know… so maybe my plan with her won't work out. One bus goes another comes, right?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Exactly." Scott nodded.

With a sigh, he sat down next to his best friend. Scott hadn't seen Stiles like this since the third grade when he first set his eyes on Lydia. Sure… they both had their fair share of moments when they thought a girl was hot… but now? This was different. And Stiles looked totally in love. He patted his brother on the shoulder and shook his head.

"Good luck with this."

The two continued to play for a few hours. More like attempted… they tried to stay on track but got off multiple times. It was nice not having to deal with any werewolves, kanimas, hunters, etc., etc. for a while though. That was a plus. Their summer was starting out to be normal, even despite the fact that Scott still had to answer to the moon once a month. Everything was back to normal.

Stiles had his best friend, who had his girl, and of course lacrosse.

* * *

It was nearing night when Stiles got back home. His dad's car wasn't in the driveway, which meant he was still out at work. Getting out of his Jeep, Stiles took a look across the street and saw the neighbor's lights on.

_You could always just go and knock on the door…_

But what if she was busy?

_Then she'll just close the door in your face, simple…_

Manning up, Stiles puffed out his chest and began walking across the street. There was only one car in the driveway this time and it wasn't the Mercedes. It was an Acura, and it was pretty freaking sweet. After taking a moment to look at the car, he walked over to the front door and knocked a few times before he saw the doorbell button and pressed it once. He clapped his hands while he waited and he thought maybe for a moment she was either showering, or sleeping, or out with her parents when he heard the click signaling the unlocking of the door, and he turned around just as the door was opened wide.

"Hey!" he said cheerily.

Hi." She smiled.

Stiles noticed that she was wearing just sweatpants and the same baggy shirt she wore earlier today. Her hair was still in soft curls but long gone was the purple lipstick. She had very nice light pink lips. Stiles shook his head internally and focused on the matter at hand.

"So… I just got home… thought I should pass by and let you know that if you need anything, you can come to my house… knock… say hi, if you wanna play video games I have like a ton to choose from." He stumbled over his words momentarily sensing how much of a dork he must have seemed like at the moment but continued, "Also, if there's like, a robbery, or anything weird going on… yeah don't hesitate to like… come. Over. To my house." He said with a nod.

All the while, the dark haired girl was trying not to laugh at how confidant yet awkward he was coming off as at the moment.

"Okay, don't worry… if I hear any bats in the attic I'll make sure to call you first."

Stiles smiled, "Yeah. I'll be your Batman."

The girl laughed then and Stiles groaned inside; she had a cute laugh.

"Oh! I almost forgot uh, you know my name…. Stiles, yeah hi. I was wondering, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry… I forgot to mention that didn't I? I was trying to keep the mystery going and see if you'd come back…. And it worked." She said, stifling a laugh.

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"It's Briana." She smiled shyly.

"Wow, that's a beautiful name. Briana. Nice!" he said and she smirked.

"Thanks, my parents named me. Yeah." She nodded.

"Alrighty then, I'm sensing that you kinda want me to retreat now. So I'll be going. Don't forget I'm like… a run across the street. Or a holler. Whatever works for you."

Briana leaned against the doorframe, "Don't worry Stiles, your dad gave us your number just in case of any emergencies. I'll be home alone for a while. My dad's out of town for the summer so I'm home alone until whenever my mom comes back."

"Cool, cool. If you get lonely or anything, you can come over too." He nodded and she pursed her lips hiding a grin.

"Anything else you would like to add to that long list of reasons I should come over?"

"I make awesome pizza rolls… in the microwave." He smiled.

Briana cracked a grin, "Sounds good then. Don't worry, I'll go to you first for whatever reason."

Stiles grinned and nodded, "Alright then. So I'll uh… see you soon then."

"Mhmm… bye." She gave him a small wave as she backed into her house and he watched her as she closed the door.

With a jump of excitement, Stiles did a little dance and ran back to his house. He immediately went up to his laptop and opened it up to FaceTime his best friend. He had exciting news about his new neighbor to share. After a few minutes, Scott finally came into view; except barely.

"Dude, what's wrong with your webcam?" Stiles asked.

The slightly blurry Scott moved around his room, shuffling things around.

"I don't know, it's like broken or something. I'm saving up to get a new one like after I get my bike."

Stiles nodded. With the extra raise Deaton had been giving him at the animal clinic, Scott was slowly but surely on his way to buying his first mode of transportation. He knew his mom needed the car, and he didn't want to make her have to spend extra money on gas if he'd take it, so it was about time he got himself his own ride. And he had a motorbike in his sights.

"That sucks." Stiles sighed.

"Tell me about it," Scott groaned and sat down at his own desk, starting to click away on the Internet, "So what's up?"

"Okay so, I just got home right, and then I went over to my neighbor's house… dude her name is Briana." Stiles gushed.

"That's hot." Scott nodded.

"I know, shit. _Breeahnuh_…. It sounds sexy as hell. You have to come over so you can see her. I think I'm in love and I don't even know her."

"Dude I know. I can smell your arousal from all the way over here…" Scott muttered.

Stiles looked down and back up, "What the hell dude, you can?!"

"God! No! You're so weird. I'm going to sleep, see you later… sweet… dreams." He laughed before ending the call.

Stiles rolled his eyes but got up from his desk and set up his XBOX for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Slowly but surely… We are continuing :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so just stir in the chocolate chips…" Briana said.

"Like this?" Stiles asked.

Briana peered over his shoulder, "Yes, perfect. You see, they're all going to melt now with the butter and sugar. Then we can add it with the flour."

"Awesome, I never thought baking a cake would be this fun!" Stiles said excitedly.

In the last hour, Stiles had gone to the store, picked up some baking things and brought them over to Briana's house to attempt to ease in her life some way or another. It had been over a week now, and he thought 'y_ou could never go wrong with cake_.' He had looked up countless recipes online all afternoon finding out exactly what a person needed to make an actual cake and not just one from the box. Thank God she knew exactly what to do because he had no idea. He only bought the ingredients, now she had been pointing him in all the right directions as they bantered with each other.

"You see, you got it! This is my favorite way. I took Culinary my first two years of high school and I always had so much fun learning new things." She smiled.

Inside, Stiles was feeling great. No one had complimented him so much as she had in the last ten minutes than his entire life. He looked up at her when she finished talking.

"That's awesome. They don't have that here… sadly. I'm stuck with art this year again and gym class, I know that for a fact." He groaned and stirred the melting chocolate chips from the bowl.

"I hate gym." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"So... you're going to be a junior right?" Stiles wondered.

"Yes... you too?" she asked and Stiles nodded.

"Where is it you came from again?" he asked as he continued stirring.

"Colorado. Aurora, Colorado." She answered.

"Oh awesome. It's nice over there?"

"Yeah. Really nice." She smiled.

"My dad told me your dad got a job as the new medical examiner?"

Briana nodded, "He did. They were in desperate need of one here and my dad kind of wanted to change scenery; it was always so busy for him over there as well so… yeah. He likes how laid back it seemed around here and took the job... now here we are." she said with a small shrug.

"Heard about the attacks?" Stiles asked looking over at her.

"Yes." she said, jumping up on the counter behind her to sit. "My dad was looking into them these last few days before he left. He thinks they are really strange and he has no idea why animals would be attacking people the way things have been showing up."

Stiles nodded. He of course wasn't going to mention anything about werewolves or super freak lizards; he just wanted to see what her opinion on the subject was. The chocolate had fully melted by then and she told him to mix it in with the other wet ingredients. After, they mixed in the dry ingredients and their batter was ready to go.

Stiles smiled and dipped his finger into the bowl, tapping it on her nose and she flinched.

"What was that for?" she said, her eyes wide.

"Hey I don't know, the moment called for it." He said shrugging.

"Oh did it?" She asked slowly, taking slow steps backwards, reaching behind her for the flour bag and just as Stiles turned, she took a massive handful and flung it at him.

"Shit!" he shouted.

There was a big cloud of flour powder all around them and she could just barely see Stiles for a moment, wiping his eyes.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!" he shouted suddenly, launching forward and pinning her against the counter as he reached behind her and dropped some flour on her hair.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock at just how quick that was. She coughed out some of the flour and as she blinked, some of it fluttered down on her cheeks.

"You're so dead!" she laughed as he ran away from her and around the house, tracking white flour prints all over the floor.

"Am not!" Stiles shouted, running through the kitchen once again.

Briana had stopped and hid down in the corner behind the dinner table. It was slightly overcast outside so there wasn't much light in the house for which she was glad for at the moment. It helped conceal her just slightly. She could hear Stiles' footsteps getting closer and she saw his flour-covered shoes pass by the table. They stopped and turned forward, and she took that as her chance to jump out, which scared the crap out of him for a slight second before he went back in defense mode but it was too late. She had another small handful of flour that she threw at his face and then she had to stop to laugh at him.

He looked completely ridiculous, and she was sure he was thinking the same thing about her. With a smile he leaned in and she suddenly stopped laughing, thinking he was going to kiss her but instead, he blew flour in her face.

"Stiles!" she shouted after he laughed and ran.

Despite what just happened, and where her thoughts had led her, she still couldn't keep the smile off her face. Briana couldn't help but think that this was the most fun she had in a long time. She started to go after him, not holding back her laughs as they echoed through the house but she stopped short as soon as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Time out!" she shouted.

Stiles came out from behind a wall and pouted. Briana laughed as she walked to the door and opened it. There was an attractive tan guy, a few inches taller than her who stood there with a smile on his face. He waved and grinned.

"Hey, I'm Scott. I was wondering if Stiles is here?" he asked.

"Um…" Briana looked back and saw Stiles walking over.

"Hey buddy!" Stiles said.

Scott looked at the two of them. They were both covered from head to toe in white baking flour. It was comical to him and he tried to hold back his laughter. Clearing his throat, he smiled.

"What's up man?"

"Not much," Stiles said. "Briana, this is Scott, my best friend. Scott this Briana, my… new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you." Scott nodded.

"Nice to meet you too… sorry you had to see us like this." She said shyly.

"Psh, I've seen worse."

"Oh… sorry… um, you wanna come in?" Briana asked.

"Yeah sure…" Scott said.

The pair scooted back to let Scott in and the boys exchanged a knowing glance.

From behind Briana, Stiles pretended to stab himself over the heart over and over and Scott suppressed a laugh. She closed the door and turned and Stiles immediately went back to normal.

"Sorry for the mess you're about to see… we kind of got caught up in the moment." Briana said and Scott shook his head.

"We used to do things like this all the time. My mom would get so mad." Scott said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… she'd freak out and hose us down in the backyard. For whatever we did. Her punishment was hosing us down." Stiles said with a shiver and Scott nodded, his eyes widening remembering the past.

Briana smiled and laughed softly. She led them back to the kitchen where a mess of flour covered the floor along with footprints. "This is going to be a bitch to clean up." She muttered.

"Don't worry we'll help." Stiles said with a nod.

Scott raised an eyebrow and Briana looked over at him.

"Good, because I was about to say, if you don't, I have a newly installed pressure hose out in the back I'd like to test out."

* * *

"So, what do you think of her?" Stiles asked with a smile.

The boys had just gotten to Stiles' house after spending a few hours at Briana's. They left as soon as they had finished eating cake and even helped her clean up the mess the two had made. Scott jumped up on the bed as the other boy began taking his dirty clothes off.

"Well, she's cute." He nodded.

"Cute, fucking gorgeous, hot, shy, outgoing, all in one… she's like Selena Gomez." Stiles muttered as he pulled his socks off.

Scott laughed, "I guess."

"I foresee a great summer ahead of us, man." Stiles said with a goofy smile as he put his hands on his hips.

"Whatever, just put some clothes on, I don't want to see your boner." Scott said with an eye roll as Stiles stood there in just his boxers.

Stiles looked down quickly, fearing the worst, but calmed down once he figured out his best friend was only teasing.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles had woken up bright and early this morning because he had a new plan. It was, _Operation: Get the New Girl to Like Me One Way or Another._ Scott had given him a few tips these last few days and they both figured food was definitely a medium to get to know someone. Everyone loved breakfast right? He was hoping Briana was a morning person or phase one would go to waste.

I am not a morning person, so I'm going to be so upset if this doesn't work out.

When he finished getting dressed, he went out the house and crossed the street over to Briana's. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he knocked a few times on the solid door. He stood there for a few minutes and was just about to turn back disappointed before he heard a click behind him and the door opened.

"Hey…" his words fell short when he saw the girl.

Briana was in small pajama shorts and a loose white tank-top. Her black bra could be seen through the shirt… sort of, and her hair was slightly tousled in a sexy 'I just woke up' way. She looked so perfect, even without all the make-up he had usually seen her in.

"Morning." She said quietly with a smile.

"Hi… I uh… I was just wondering if you… wanted to get some breakfast?" he asked.

"Um… sure. Yeah… that sounds really good just let me get dressed. Come in, come in. Just wait for me down here I'll get ready in like two minutes." She said.

"Take your time, don't worry." Stiles nodded and she headed around the corner and down the hall to where her room was. He went ahead and sat on the couch as he waited.

In almost no time, she came out dressed in tight dark jeans, a band shirt and some high top Converse. Her hair looked exactly the same, and she had hardly any make-up on except the eyeliner on her eyes. He smiled and stood, jingling the his keys in his hand.

"Um, this is okay around here, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally. No one cares what you wear… you look perfect." He said and saw her smile, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Thank you." She nodded and he grinned.

"Great, let's go."

They drove through town and he pointed out some important places she might need to know of. The post office, one of the few good grocery stores, and the town limits before they left Beacon Hills. They headed into the busier part of town and in no time they reached a diner that Stiles had been going to for forever. It was one of his favorites.

Once they parked and got inside, they waited to be seated and a waitress came in no time setting down menus in front of the pair.

"Morning, can I start you two off with drinks?" the blonde waitress asked.

Stiles looked up at Briana. "I'll take a coke. Thank you." She smiled.

"I'll have a coffee, and orange juice." Stiles answered.

"I'll be right back with those." The lady smiled and turned.

"Coke? For breakfast?" he asked.

Briana blushed, "Sorry. I have a Coca-Cola addiction. It's really bad. My dad says I'm either going to get kidney stones or my teeth are going to rot and fall out…" she said, looking through her menu.

After a moment of silence from a wide-eyed Stiles, she looked up and rubbed her forehead, "God… that was stupid. Sorry for that imagery." She muttered, embarrassed.

"No! I wasn't… I'm just… you kind of just let that out as if it was nothing. Most girls wouldn't say something like that." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm not like most girls…" Briana answered.

Their waitress came back and put their drinks down, leaving a steaming pot off coffee at the edge of the table and brought out her writing pad.

"What can I get you two to eat?" she asked.

"I'm gonna get the original… with an extra side of bacon." Stiles answered immediately.

"Alright… and you hon?" Briana looked up and smiled.

"I'm going to have the same thing." She said and the waitress smiled.

"Anything else?"

Briana looked over at Stiles, "Do you mind if we get mozzarella sticks?"

Stiles shook his head, "Nah, let's get 'em."

"Okay, I'll go ring up your order." The waitress turned to leave and Stiles looked back at the girl in front of him.

"Cheese sticks?"

"Ugh, would you stop criticizing my choices for breakfast, I'm feeling so self-conscious right now."

"Sorry," Stiles laughed.

Briana took a sip of her soda and looked up to see Stiles prepare his coffee.

"That's a lot of sugar," she said, eyeing him rip open quite a few packs of them.

"Will you stop criticizing my choices for breakfast," he mocked with a grin.

"Oh, please." Briana said with an eye roll.

"What have you been up to these last few days?" he asked.

"Um, unpacking… unpacking, showering, eating, unpacking, sleeping, and-"

"Unpacking?" Stiles smirked.

"No, masturbating." She said seriously.

Stiles choked on the sip of hot coffee he had just drank and Briana cracked a smile, her green eyes bright.

_She cannot just say things like that… shit._

"Um. Well… I mean, that's cool. Nothing bad about that. I do it all the time… I mean. Not like all the time. I'm not a weirdo or anything, it's not like I'm always doing it, no, just every once in a while… um… shit. I'm sorry, I'll stop talking now." He said, looking away and out the window.

_Fuck. I fucked this up. I keep saying stupid shit around her,_ Stiles thought to himself.

"Nothing bad about that." She said, and when he turned his head to look at her, she winked.

_She is so beautiful._ Stiles couldn't help but think that throughout their time together. She was just so easy-going, natural, and while she seemed shy, he knew there was a lot more underneath. This was something he hadn't truly felt in a long time; it wasn't just lusting after a girl, he actually liked her. He genuinely liked Briana. She was attentive and listened to him when he talked as if he was the only person in the room, which not many people did. Stiles was always the goofball, the slacker, the hyper kid that not many girls gave a second glance to because he was a dork; but not Briana.

They finished up their breakfast that consisted of eggs, toast, sausage, hash browns, and a side of extra bacon.

"That was delicious. Wow…" Briana said when they got back in the Jeep.

"I know. They've had the same two cooks for like… twenty years or something. It's awesome." Stiles said.

"I agree. Thank you so much." she said looking over at him.

"You're welcome." he shrugged, feeling as if he was about to blush but he cleared his throat, "You have any plans for today?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as I know almost no one in this town besides you and Scott, kind of, I'd say nah, not really."

"You can come over to my house for a bit I guess? My dad left early today, probably won't be back until around dinner time." Stiles said.

Putting the Jeep in reverse, he made his way out of the parking lot of the diner and onto the main road.

"Sounds good. What's there to do at your house?" she asked curiously.

"Well… I have video games?" he offered lamely.

"Careful Stiles, your inner dork is showing." She said with a smile.

"Hey! I am not a dork. Not really," he countered, "So I like video games, and?"

"Nothing is wrong with them. I happen to love them. I love gamers."

"Well then you're going to love me." He said smoothly.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yeah. I have like… every game out right now. And a bunch that I've gotten over the years… I have the best collection in Beacon Hills actually. That's something I know for a fact and I'm really proud of." He smiled.

"I bet, that sounds like something to definitely be proud of." She said.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, squinting his eyes at her for a moment.

"No, no! I mean it. Sincerely. I think that's cute."

"Cute?!"

"Yes, cute…"

"Cute."

"Hot?"

Stiles shrugged, "That's a little better…"

"Alright sexy, hot, gamer-dork of Beacon Hills. I'd totally love to come over your house and check out your… collection."

Stiles' hazel eyes lit up, "Prepare to have your mind blown then."

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say that after this, if you think that I'm rushing them to get together, don't think I am, it's just how I want things to go, you feel me? Especially if you look at Allison and Scott's relationship which was sad and hysterical in season 1, lol. But yeah… when there's a connection between two people, things will always seemed rush. But they both pretty much dig each other so… :)

Also there will be lots of action coming soon. Reviews would be great :)


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since that morning at the diner.

Stiles and Briana had gotten very close over the course of time. She had quickly become one of his new best friends. They hung out basically every day throughout the summer. When Stiles' dad was gone, he'd leave and go to Briana's. When they got bored there, they'd go back to Stiles' house and hang out there. Briana was quickly adjusting to Beacon Hills thanks to the hazel-eyed boy.

Sheriff Stilinski found that having Briana around was a joy. He was growing fond of her with every day that passed. He couldn't help but think that things between her and his son were definitely going somewhere, if his father intuition was right but he wouldn't jinx anything and ask about it too soon. Of course, Stiles was very happy that his father accepted her. She was always on her best behavior when his dad was around and she'd be crazy the next minute he was gone.

Scott was also growing a soft spot for the dark-haired girl. With Allison gone for the summer with her father, he mostly spent it working out, doing some summer reading, and hanging out with his best friend and his new girl. He also couldn't help but think things were going great for Stile between him and Briana. They hung out all the time, and there was no denying the chemistry the two shared.

Stiles was currently on his bed, playing a video game as usual while Briana had her head on his thigh, reading a book quietly. Her long hair was scattered all around his lap; he didn't mind though. It was so soft. He looked down momentarily and smiled at the green-eyed girl. He couldn't believe that she had taken so much interest in him. He was still getting used to that and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get over it.

"Hey… you wanna go down to get some food?" he asked, pausing the game.

Briana looked up, putting her book down, "Sure. You hungry? Want me to make something?"

"Let's just make some sandwiches, no cooking." He said and she rolled her eyes.

They got up and headed downstairs straight to the kitchen. Stiles' dad was their finishing up his lunch, which was a microwavable meal and chips. Briana frowned at this. She was always offering to cook for him when he was around. She felt bad that he didn't really know how, and eating frozen dinners all the time wasn't exactly great for a person.

"Hey kids." He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You leaving?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, lots of paperwork I still have to finish from the weekend. I'll be back later tonight though." He said, standing up.

"Oh okay, cool." Stiles nodded.

"What do you two plan on doing while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Breezy and I are gonna watch some movies after we make sandwiches." He told his dad.

Briana smiled by his side. Stiles had given her the nickname 'Breezy' which she found adorable. No one had ever given her a nickname, not even her own parents. It was always _Briana_. Now that had changed though and she loved every second of it.

"Alright, you two have fun then. Don't get into any trouble, please. The neighbors down the road complained to me the other night. Keep the volume in the house down to a minimum."

Briana and Stiles exchanged a glance, holding in their laughter.

"Will do Mr. S." Briana nodded.

"I hope so. I'll see you two later… be good." The sheriff said eyeing the two before leaving.

"Okay, you go pick out the movies, I'll make the sandwiches." Briana said.

Stiles nodded, "I'll be back."

Running upstairs, he went straight up to his closet and took out a box of DVD's he owned. He had a bunch of classics, comedies, horror movies, basically a long, long list of good titles. Searching through them, he set aside the ones he knew would be good to watch. Finally after a few minutes, he picked out five different ones to choose from.

On his way down, he felt his back pocket vibrate and he reached in to take his cell phone out. There was a text from Scott. Opening up the message, he read through it and stopped in his tracks.

'_So when are you and B making it official?'_

Sighing, he replied: _'Fuck off, I don't want to scare her away.'_

Continuing to walk down, he went straight into the kitchen, trying to forget about what Scott told him.

Was he going to make it official?

_Did he want to?_

Yes. Briana was beautiful inside and out. She was smart, funny, caring, the list went on and on. She didn't care that he was a major dork, or that he was a hyper kid, and he wasn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer. He wanted to take that extra step and call her his girlfriend but she was afraid of what she'd say. They were too comfortable with how they were now… could he ruin that?

_Only one way to find out…_

"Hey! Got 'em!" he said, putting on a smile as he stepped into the kitchen.

Briana looked up, her mossy-green eyes sparkling with curiosity as they usually did and Stiles could feel his heart melt.

"Good, I'm almost done here." She said.

With a turn, she went into the kitchen pantry and took out too bags of Doritos to go with their sandwiches. She took the plates and smiled up at Stiles as they made their way to the living room. She ran back and got two sodas for them. Sitting down on the couch, she brought her foot up and fixed her sock, which was slipping off her heel and sat with her legs crossed.

"What'd you get?" she asked.

"Well we have… Sleepy Hollow, Forrest Gump, Fright Night, Fight Club, or Rocky Horror?"

"Damn… this is going to be tough. We're obviously going to watch them all, now to figure out which goes first…" Briana said, squinting an eye and tapping on her chin.

_So, so cute_, Stiles thought.

"Mmm… let's start with Fright Night because Colin Farrell is a total babe."

"Good choice." He nodded, turning to set up the movie.

Briana leaned forward, picking up my small bag of chips from the coffee table. She ripped open the bag and popped a Dorito in her mouth. Stiles bent forward and she couldn't help but appreciate how nice his backside was. Nodding in approval, she quickly looked back up once he turned around. She snapped an elastic hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Stiles loved when she did that. She did it so effortlessly and she looked so sexy. "So, you never cease to amaze me when choosing movies." He said, sitting down next to her and grabbing his plate.

"You have awesome things to choose from, I don't know how anyone could ever go wrong?" she shrugged.

The two got comfortable and began eating as soon as Stiles' pressed play with is remote. The only sounds were the of course the movie, and the slight crunch from their sandwiches when they bit into it. Briana had crunched up potato chips into the sandwich, which made Stiles forever grateful. She had picked up on it quickly that he liked odd combinations. The movie began and Stiles slouched down some in his spot. She looked over at him quickly and looked back at the screen.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Stiles answered.

"I was thinking, what's your real name?"

Stiles glanced up at her and she looked down.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm curious." Briana shrugged.

"We'll save that for a rainy day." He said, shoving a few Doritos in his mouth.

Briana rolled her eyes. This was the third time she had gotten that answer. She was really curious as to what his first name was. He never wanted to tell her.

Stiles was slightly embarrassed of his first name, hence the reason everyone called him Stiles. He felt bad rejecting her every time she asked but it was lame. He wasn't about to let her in on that secret just yet. He felt his phone vibrate and he took it out to read the text he received.

'_Just passed by your house. Dude. I can smell the sexual tension from out here. You should make a move.'_

Stiles rolled his eyes; of course Scott would say that. It was easier said than done. He didn't want to make an ass out of himself. He'd known this girl for a little over a month now and they were comfortable together, but he wasn't sure how far she wanted to take things. Were they staying friends or was it going to be something more? His phone vibrated once more.

'_Do it or I'll tell her your real name myself.'_

"Excuse me one sec…" Stiles said, standing up in a hurry and rushing out the front door. Looking around, he saw no sign of Scott. He knew his best friend was around though.

"Hey Scott, how about fuck you dude!" he shouted out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Vibrate.

'_Do it or you know the consequences :P'_

'_I hate you so much.'_ He replied.

With a deep sigh, he turned and headed back into the house. Briana looked up from the movie and at the flustered looking boy. Raising an eyebrow, she was about to ask what had happened when he held his hand up. "It's nothing." He muttered.

Sitting back down, he finished his sandwich in silence and ignored the following two vibrations he felt in his pocket.

"Imogen Poots is also a total babe." Briana said after a while.

"She's alright… I'm not really into blondes." Stiles shrugged.

"Oh really, then who are you into?" she asked.

_You_, Stiles thought.

"I'm more into… dark haired girls." He said.

"Dark haired girl, hmm?"

"Yup."

"Name one girl."

Stiles thought for a moment before answering, "Her name is Breezy. She's like, super cute and gorgeous at the same time. She has these wicked green eyes… she even got me into the habit of saying the word wicked. Anyways, she's kinda pale but I don't mind. Her personality is awesome and she makes me feel good inside."

Briana remained silent and Stiles looked up, fearing the worst momentarily. He was surprised to see her smiling, but biting her lip. She had some chip crumbs on the corner of her lips that he was tempted to kiss off.

"You like me?" she asked quietly.

Stiles sighed and turned in his spot slightly.

"Yeah Bree, I do. I like you. You're really cool." He nodded, looking down and picking at his jeans.

Briana leaned forward and brought her fingers under his chin to lift his head up. She noticed there was this intensity in his eyes that made her stomach drop in a good way. His eyes were slightly darker it seemed, or maybe it was just his pupils that were slightly larger. Whatever it was, it reassured her that yes, he really was into her. He was into her just as much as she was into him and he had admitted it first.

Leaning in, she closed her eyes and let her lips come in contact with his softly. Her fingers slowly went down his neck and she swore that she could literally feel Stiles stop breathing. She broke the kiss, inching back just a bit to carefully watch his reaction.

Stiles felt as if he was on cloud nine. Briana had just kissed him, and it was awesome. He literally stopped breathing for a few seconds but that didn't matter anymore. If he died now, at least he'd die happy with a smile on his face.

"That was um…" Stiles began quietly and she smiled.

"Sorry. But… I felt maybe that would be the right thing to do."

Stiles looked at her and nodded goofily, "No-Yeah! De-definitely the right thing to do, yeah. It was um…" he stopped to compose himself, suddenly realizing he was acting like a total idiot before he continued.

"It was great." He nodded once. "Do you mind… if I…?" he said quietly, inching closer to her and she shook her head.

Leaning in, he cupped her soft cheek and smiled as he kissed her once more. His lips brushed hers lightly. It was a slow, sensual kiss. They weren't rushing it; they were just letting it happen. Sure, Stiles had kissed someone before but he didn't exactly go around the entire school _making out_ with girls so he wasn't a pro, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job as a first timer.

Briana hummed in pleasure, her lips moving against his with a quiet hunger.

Just as they both stopped slowly, Stiles let out a shaky breath. He opened his eyes to see Briana opening hers as well. Her eyes were hooded, filled with lust. Her lips were parted and looked extra full.

"That was nice." She whispered.

Stiles couldn't help but grin and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Still think Colin Farrell is a total babe?" he asked.

Briana laughed softly, "Yes. But you are way better. You're here, and you're real." she smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Mostly some development between characters for a bit before the action comes in! Stick around though!


End file.
